


You're my baby, say it to me

by Nyanyanyanyanbinary



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asexual Character, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanyanyanyanbinary/pseuds/Nyanyanyanyanbinary
Summary: Horuss and cronus being gay.
Kudos: 2





	You're my baby, say it to me

Y'know. There's something concerning about seeing your 6"3 horse boyfriend playing with rubber ducks in a bubble bath. But that's exactly what Cronus walked in on.   
"Horuss. What the fuck are you doing," Cronus said with his palm to his face. Horuss looked up. "What does it look like. I'm taking a bath," he said frowning. Horuss looked to the side and gasped. He faced Cronus with a smile. "Do you wanna join? Please say yes," he almost shouted. Cronus sighed. "Fuck it." Cronus stripped and sat down in the bathtub across from his boyfriend. Horuss shrieked in pure joy. He handed Cronus a rubber duck.  
After about half an hour, cronus and Horuss had both washed their bodies and hair and now the water was getting cold so cronus got out and wrapped himself in a towel and helped Horuss out. They went to their bedroom and sat down on the bed. Cronus sighed and looked at Horuss. "You should probably get dressed," he said motioning towards the closet. Horuss nodded and got up. He rummaged through his closet before finding a blouse and skirt and left the room to get dressed. Cronus sighed and put on his white shirt and leather pants and sat on the bed. Horuss came back in the room and sat down. "You look pretty," Cronus said shooting him a smile. Horuss blushed and turned to the side.   
"So. Anything you wanna do today?" Cronus said turnung. Horuss shook his head. Cronus sighed and layed back on their bed. Horuss did the same and pecked cronus on the cheek. Cro smiled


End file.
